


Two Liquid Gems

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Love can Ignite the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Forgiveness, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other, lots of pain for Kylo/Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wakes up in the Falcon to find that Kylo may no longer, in fact, be Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Liquid Gems

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Padme in here, I don't care if she was never Force sensitive she's here.  
> Also sorry for any crap editing haha.

The low rumbling of a ship engine was a lullaby, but it sounded different to that of his Star Destroyer. Unclean somehow. And when Hux finally opened his eyes, he realised he wasn’t in his bedroom. The stench of the small ship quarters was awful. Like wet fur, and what might have been mildew if that were even possible. The metal walls of the ship were rusted on the edge and Hux had to wonder if the ship could even hold.

Sitting up, Hux noticed Kylo’s helmet on the small table in the corner. Memories of the argument came racing back to him.  

Kylo wanted Hux to go with him, back to the Resistance. The _nerve_ of him. How he could dare to even believe that Hux could defect from the Order? Then he had used the Force on him. _Kylo_ had used the Force on _him._

The General then realised where he was. The force forsaken, piece of junk Millennium Falcon.

The door slid open, Hux standing up, ready to yell at Kylo – or was it Ben Solo now? – For ruining his life. Except it wasn’t Kylo – Ben? – Who stood at the door, it was that damned Wookiee.

“That explains the wet fur,” Hux said to himself.

The Wookiee barked something at him, not that he understood. Or cared. If a species wasn’t able to speak basic then they weren’t worth his time.

“It’s all right Chewie, I can handle it.”

That was Kylo’s voice. Or... Ben? Okay, Hux really had to figure it out.

And when Chewie moved aside, Kylo coming in to view, Hux went straight for him. Straight for his neck, that was, yelling out “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” He never reached Kylo, as the man ducked out of the way and Hux was grabbed by his collar by the Wookiee.

It didn’t stop Hux from stretching out his hands, trying to get a hold of Kylo.

“I had to, okay?” Kylo stayed on the other side of the room.

“You _had to?_ ” Hux asked with doubt, infuriated beyond belief.

Kylo came up to Hux, grabbing hold of his hands so he’d stop waving them around. Able to overpower the General, probably with the Force. Kylo kept his hands firmly at his sides. “Okay, I know it was stupid,”

“Stupid is an understatement!” Hux sneered, “Now the Order will want me dead. They will want us _both_ dead, what were you thinking?”

A pause of Hux trying to struggle against Kylo’s grip. The other man just stared at him, but he stared at him with _those_ eyes. The one’s Hux would see in the late night or early mornings, his company warm and the rest of life forgotten. But for Kylo Ren the look was always waver, going as quickly as it came.

 Right now, Hux knew this wasn’t Kylo. It was Ben Solo because that expression stayed. ‘Heart eyes’ – it’s what Phasma called it, a memory resurfacing. Hux pushed it away.

 “You care if I die?” Ben Solo asked, soft spoken.

And Hux could feel himself hit with many emotions, but chose to display only one. Glowering at the other man in repulsion, Hux said, cold and unfeeling, “I’ve never cared about you.”

Ben didn’t reply, but his expression changed to indifference, not wanting to show what he truly felt.

And Hux continued, just to spite him, “I’ve never given a damn. I never loved you. You were just a play thing.”

He finally let go of Hux’s arms. But Hux didn’t have to attack him now, merely relish in the emotional agony he’d caused.

“You can let him go, Chewie,” Ben said to the Wookiee, leaving the room.

Chewie let go, made noises towards Ben, and pushed Hux to the floor on his way out.

“Disgusting creature,” Hux scowled when the door closed, sitting up. He then heard them lock it from the other end.

***

Leia went to comfort her son at once, sensing his grief.

She found him in one of the back rooms of the Falcon, sitting in the corner, fixing the wiring. Or trying to. His fingers were stumbling and his body shook violently.

He had taken off the top layering of his Kylo Ren clothing, the black hood and cloak. Relieved to see he wasn’t wearing the mask either. But he still carried the lightsaber.

Leia remembered something Luke had said a long time ago after Bespin. _It feels naked. Not having one. Nothing to use or fight with._

Ben looked up, not bothering with hiding his tears. It would have been impossible anyway- his eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his face wet. Noticing the tears had also been falling onto the wires, Leia quickly went over and took them away from him.

“Oh sweetheart,” she sat down beside him and he fell into her arms, crying hysterically into her shoulder. Sorrowful screams crushing through the Force, and Leia had no idea how to stop it.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” She heard Ben ask with blubbering words that could just be made out.

“Because you’re my son, my child,” Leia whispered into his ear.

He pulled away, staring at her in disbelief, “I destroyed everything. I- I killed-,” he couldn’t finish the sentence, bowing down and putting his face to the floor, “Why didn’t you kill me?”

“It wasn’t you,” Leia argued, “It was Snoke. Snoke did this. Snoke stole you away and crooned into your ear, turning you into Kylo Ren. But it _wasn’t_ you.”

She put a hand to his head, gentle, not knowing how she could help him. A few minutes passed, Ben calmed down, sitting back up and looking at his mother.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

“I know,” she smiled at him.

Looking at the door, Ben added, “I shouldn’t have brought him.”

She knew his thoughts went to Hux, and could feel a stirring in him. A stirring of feelings she had felt when she was younger.

“You’re a fool in love,” Leia told him, “it happens to the best of us.”

Leia grabbed hold of her son’s arms, helping him up, “Go and get some sleep, all right?”

Ben nodded.

***

Sitting in the captain’s seat of the Falcon was always strange to Leia, but there was also a tingling sensation every time she sat down. Like Han was there with her.

Her thoughts were on the problem at hand. Yes, they had Ben back, but what to do about Hux? Why was he here? What purpose would he serve?

Perhaps it had been her fault, allowing Ben to bring him along. But she thought if she refused then... he’d go away again.

“What do I do, Han?” Leia put her face into her hands. She could sense Ben was asleep, giving her some peace from the agony she would feel from him.

“This will be hard to figure out,” said another voice.

Leia looked up, the face of Anakin Skywalker smiling at her from the co-pilots seat. She felt a wave of relief, maybe he could help.

“Father,” she said, having long ago forgiven him for what he did as Vader. Something the journal of her grandmother helped with.

“There is still much Kylo in Ben,” Anakin said to her, “it won’t be easy.”

“But what about this General he brought along?” Leia asked, feeling so lost.

Anakin sighed, then a smile, “if there’s anything your mother and your brother have taught me, is that no one is beyond saving.”

“You think we can help him? Re-educate him?” The idea only created more questions. How? Where to start? Somebody who grew up with firm Imperial values... there couldn’t be a way... but if she could do it for Ben...

Anakin shrugged, “this is where I can’t help. Don’t expect it to be easy though.”

Stubbornly, “I’ll do it for Ben. I’ll save them both,” Leia held her gaze with her father.

Breaking out into the largest grin, Anakin said, “That’s my girl.” Before he faded back into the Force.

Leia sat back in the pilot’s chair, feeling more determined than ever. Chewie came into the cockpit, saying something to her. Finally having learnt much of the Wookiee language, she answered him with some amusement, “No I haven’t gone insane. My father just came to visit.”

***

Sleep came fast for Ben which was surprising, considering the inner battle that waged. Perhaps it was the work of the Force though, as he swept into slumber easier than anyone of a quiet mind.

“Ben,” he heard a voice whisper. Female, unfamiliar.

A blurred shape formed in front of him. He remained unaware he was asleep because as the person sharpened, it was as though they were there. Right in front of him. He didn’t even notice that around them was nothing but white light.

He didn’t know this woman. No older than thirty, she reminded him of his mother, but her features remained softer, like she possessed little anger. Her eyes, although brown, were lighter. And her long dark hair came down in slight, delicate curls. She wore an extravagant blue dress, making her look like she carried the ocean. And she had a necklace. The necklace caught his attention, mostly because he sensed personal value behind it. It was simple, wooden with strange carvings on it.

“Ben,” she said, smiling, her hand coming up to his face, almost like she couldn’t believe he was there.

He felt he should recognise this woman. There was something about her. “Do I know you?” he asked.

Her hand fell down, “My name is Padme.”

“Grandma,” was his immediate response. The Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo. The wife of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader.

“Yes,” Padme said, beaming, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

“Am I dead?” Ben asked, curious frown.

Padme laughed in a way that made Ben feel like the dark side hurtled right out of him. Then she said, “No, my sweetest grandson. I’m here to help you.”

Ben looked away, down at his hands, “I need it, I guess.”

“Yes, yes,” Padme put her hand on his chin to move his head up to look at her, “Your struggle is not over, Ben. And help him, help your General.”

_Your General_. He remembered his mother referring to Hux that way too. _Yours_. _His._

_Mine_. Ben smiled despite himself.

“Hux will want you to go back to Snoke, and he may still succeed if you listen to him,” Padme told him, “And Snoke will try to draw you back too. Please be careful.” The last sentence was begging.

“But why couldn’t I go back to Snoke?” Ben asked. Kylo Ren lurked dangerously close to the surface, and in doing so, Padme almost disappeared, like static.

She shook her head, “You have grasped the differences between the dark and light I need not explain it to you.” She then took his hands into hers, one last plea, “You’re doing so well to go away from the dark. And save Hux as you save yourself. And remember,” Padme paused, sighing, “I love you. Your grandfather loves you. Your father loves you.”

Ben went in to hug her, but as he did, fell into darkness.

When he woke up, the dream was clouded, Padme’s face hazy. But he could still remember pieces of it, and that was the important thing.

***

Taking a deep breath, bracing herself, Leia opened the door.

Hux jumped in fright, dropping Kylo Ren’s helmet onto the table, it landed with a clank. Staring at Leia wide-eyed.

Leia crossed her arms, staring at him with pursed lips and probing eyes. Her blaster hung from her belt. Although she was small, she gave off an intimidating air, much like Vader.

Standing up taller, putting his hands behind his back, Hux said, “General Organa.”

“General Hux,” Leia said, the fact they both held the same position not going over their heads. “It seems we’re in a complicated situation.”

“Hardly,” Hux said, “I’m a prisoner. Only because one of our most loyal defected, kidnapping me and taking me to be interrogated.”

He was lying to himself. They all knew it wasn’t like that. She said nothing and continued to size him up. Trying to figure him out. What was it that Ben saw in him?

When Leia didn’t speak, Hux continued, “You cannot get anything out of me.”

“I’m not here about the Order, General,” Leia said, “I’m here about my son.”

Hux shifted uncomfortably.

“How did you meet him?” Leia asked, she went to take a seat on the bed, although the man didn’t follow.

“A few years ago. We’ve been assigned onto the same ships.”

A simple reply. Gave nothing away. Leia put a hand on the bed, leaning against it, “Do you love him?”

Hux’s expression became panicked, but he quickly went back to indifference and snorted, “Of course not.”

Leia smiled, “You’re very strong minded General, but I don’t need the Force to know you’re lying.”

“You presume to know me?” He was losing his grip. His stance, even his tone, shifting to display anger.

“No,” Leia said, now standing up, “but my son does and that’s enough.” She huffed and stared at the man, taking a good look at him. The red hair and pallid skin. In her opinion, not attractive at all. That being said, he wasn’t unattractive either. Although Leia’s types were more the rugged idiots with a heart of gold.

Leia went over, reaching up, and picked a wookiee hair off Hux’s collar. “My son loves you. I don’t know why, or how-,” she’d figure it out one day, “but he does. And he saved you. Whether you realise it or not. Whether you’re grateful for it or hate him for it. He saved you because he loved you and we’re going to keep you safe.”

“I don’t need to stay safe,” Hux looked disgusted more than anything. Body so fixed one would have thought he were a statue if he hadn’t talked.

Maybe he _is_ a statue and Leia’s just going crazy. She smiled at the thought, then said, “Give it time.”

She left without another word.

***

Sitting on his bed against the wall, hugging his pillow, Ben asked his mother, “How is he?”

Leia stood at the doorway, letting herself in, “You shouldn’t see him right now.” She walked to stand beside the bed.

Ben looked at the pillow, picking lint off it. An amused, “huh” and, “that bad?”

“He’s confused,” Leia explained, she took a seat at the foot of the bed. “So am I.”

Now Ben looked up, seeming... ashamed? Humiliated?

No relationship should bring those feelings out. Leia said, “The things we hear about him in the Resistance are beyond awful. But... tell me about him. What is he like as a... boyfriend?”

Ben chuckled. It was nice to see him smile. He said, “Well for starters, he’s an idiot.”

This made Leia laugh, “The best always are!” they both felt the mood rise.

But they stopped laughing when Ben wanted to answer seriously, putting the pillow aside. He scooted closer to his mother so they sat beside each other.

“He’s... I don’t know where to start.” Ben’s brows knitted together as he thought.

But Leia figured out how to, “What are some of the small annoying things he does?”

This caused Ben to give out an annoying groan as he remembered, “He’s so _picky_. Everything has to be perfect the way it is. Neat and orderly. One hair out of place and it has to be fixed or cleaned. Or even the mouth wash he always says ‘Kylo, you need to leave the lid on tight!’, but I _do_ leave it on tight how much tighter can you tighten the lid?”

Leia had to cover her mouth so he wouldn’t see her laughing as he continued.

“And he comes into _my_ quarters and cleans up my stuff and does my bed, I don’t need him to! And sometimes he doesn’t listen when I tell him that I want to sleep he just-,” Ben faltered, looking at his mother. Leia’s eyebrows went up in surprise. Ben flushed, changing topics, “But... when I can’t sleep, and I have... bad thoughts, he holds me. Comforts me. And I feel safe again that nothing bad would happen. He never had to tell me he loved me, I already knew. I just wish...”

“Wish what?” Leia asked, no longer having to cover up a laugh, becoming solemn.

“I wish he wouldn’t be such an idiot,” Ben finally said with a humourless smile.

“We’ll figure it out,” Leia put a hand on her son’s shoulder, “give it time. He’ll come around.”

“What if he doesn’t? What if he never says it? What if...”

_He stops loving me_? Leia could almost hear the echoes of her son’s unspoken words. “He won’t,” Leia said firmly.

“You think we can – that we should – help him?” Ben asked.

Leia looked away from her son, thinking about how she could answer. She looked back to him, “If you love him, then there’s something worth saving.”

***

The Falcon landed in the Resistance base not too long after. Ben went to see Hux.

Leia said that the General would need to have a bag put over his head and handcuffed. It pained Ben, but he said he would do it, knowing Hux wouldn’t appreciate being handled in such a way by a wookiee.

Ben laughed when he got the handcuffs as it brought back memories of other nights using them. Of course Kylo was the one being cuffed... never though he’d be putting Hux into them. Too bad it wasn’t under the right circumstances.

“You’re unbelievable,” Were Hux’s words to him when he entered the room. “You know they’re just using you right? They don’t care about you!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Ben insisted, grabbing hold his wrist and putting the handcuffs on.

“You’re not Ben Solo, you haven’t been for years!” Hux told him. Handcuffs now firmly secured, Hux grabbed the front of Ben’s shirt anyway and looked right into his eyes, pleading, “Kylo, please. You don’t know what you’re doing. We can go back to Snoke and explain the misunderstanding.”

“We’re not doing that,” Ben told him, “I’m not Kylo anymore.”

“Yet you still carry that lightsaber,” Hux countered. Then, he went to the small table, grabbing the helmet off it. He handed it over to him.

Ben stared at it, grabbing hold of it, temptation rising.

“Kylo,” Hux said again, “let’s go back.” He brought his hands up and – as best as he could with the handcuffs – grabbed the sides of the other man’s face, “you and me, yeah? We’re great. Together, right? We’re great.”

Ben felt himself falling. Staring into Hux’s blue eyes. During torture they were ice cold, during nights together they thawed. Right now they thawed.

That always got Kylo, when his eyes were like that, when the General’s face relaxed. But then he remembered what the man said earlier to him – that Kylo was just a play thing.

But he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t have.  

“It’s too late,” Ben – Kylo? – said, “We’re already here.” He dropped the helmet, letting it fall to the floor. Pulling out the bag he had stuffed into his belt, Ben placed it over Hux’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
